borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Any chance of a 5th DLC?
I was just wondering if there was any chance to have another DLC for borderlands, I personally hope that there will be and if so - that it should be like the zombie islands downloadable content. I was wondering because apperently there is a cap on the ammount of GB of DLC a game can have, however games such as fallout 3 have 5 DLCs. I understand that the max gamerscore for a game is 1750 so there most likely would be any more achievements but it would still be cool. The reason I hope that if it came out its like The Zombie Islands of Dr Ned is because that was the only DLC that really brought out entirely new enemies. I know the secret armory had drifters and the robot revolution had claptraps, but claptraps were boring to fight and the claptrapped enemies were no different other than a slight change of looks to what they were like before. Now don't get me wrong, the secret armory was amazing - but i just diddnt get the same feeling of freshness with that downloadable content so if there was a new DLC i would hope the main enemies would have some new style of attacking rather than just shooting at you so like the zombies but not the same. I don't know if any one else feels the same way. Foxeycool 17:07, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I've read somewhere between here and the forums that Microsoft only allows a total of 4 gigs between patches and DLC for a release. Unfortunately, (and I say this as a 360 owner) most developers don't want to piss off their fanbase by excluding some users from their content, so this often affects PC and PS3 releases as well. However, I don't know off-hand how big the total is at this point, or how much the new patch will add, so as long as it doesn't pass 4 gigs there's always hope.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:14, October 30, 2010 (UTC) As per interview with Pitchford, even Gearbox doesn't really know yet. They figured DLC3 would be the last one but decided to continue and look where we are now; so who knows? They might pull another one out of whomever they're outsourcing it to. 17:33, October 30, 2010 (UTC) "They might pull another one out of whomever they're outsourcing it to." - Nagamarky. That's the key. It's a safe bet GBX won't build another borderlands DLC in house. They outsourced DLC4 to DarkSide Game studios (Who normally spends their time developing iPhone games, I might add.) and that was a trainwreck. Quite frankly, I don't want another DLC for BL unless it's developed in-house from GBX (It's worth noting that they built DLC1 and 3, Mad Moxxi and Claptrap were both outsourced.) I'm hoping they just get around to announcing Borderlands 2. Also, yes, it's M$ imposing the DLC content limit to 4GBs. This limit also includes patches. It's been said by GBX that they were getting close to that limit with the release of DLC4. So if someone wants to see how much all the patches and DLC add up to, we could see how much of that 4GB limit they have left. NOhara24 01:54, October 31, 2010 (UTC) All my PC files are ~12GB? 02:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Including the game itself? Or is that the just the DLCs and patches? NOhara24 02:16, October 31, 2010 (UTC) don't know about the patches, but dlc 3 and 4 were both over 1gb if I recall correctly. ~laserrobotics The four DLCs come up to ~5GB. 04:26, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Nothing makes sense anymore. NOhara24 14:36, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Unless XBL has some sort of file decompression thing going, we can deduce that... they broke the system? 00Average 05:36, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :we did the math on this b4. game has reached the microsoft limit unless dlc is <300 megs (which would fit nicely with the fifth column and the crow's nest i should think) -